1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates broadly to decoys for use in the hunting of wild game, and more particularly to a novel neck construction for such decoys.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various types of decoys have been employed heretofore in the hunting of wild game such as deer, turkeys, and particularly waterfowl such as ducks and geese, in order to attract the game and to entice them to approach a designated particular area of land or water. When hunting is to be conducted in a selected area, a number of decoys may be deployed in the area to attract the game to the location. The more natural and realistic the group of decoys can be made to appear, the more likely it is to attract wild game. Where all of the decoys are of identical configuration, they present an unnatural appearance noticeable to the game. In order to make a group of decoys appear more natural, it is desirable to deploy the decoys in a variety of poses, simulating feeding, resting or other natural activities.
Heretofore, decoys have generally been provided in fixed poses. If a hunter wished to deploy decoys in different poses, such as with the head erect, as well as in a head-down, feeding position, it was necessary to maintain an inventory of different decoys. This practice was not entirely satisfactory due to the multiplicity of decoys which had to be purchased, transported, and stored in order to have a suitable selection of decoy poses available for various circumstances.
Efforts to overcome this deficiency resulted in the development of decoys with interchangeable heads, the heads being intended to simulate a variety of poses. Such an arrangement has not proved entirely satisfactory due to the limited range of poses which it permits, and the fact that it is necessary to maintain an inventory of different heads.